1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to cat litter boxes. In particular, described is a cat litter container for entrapping soiled cat litter utilizing a trap-door mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of cat litter boxes are known in the art. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,979 discloses a toilet bowl mountable trap door cat litter box. U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,394 discloses a cat litter box having a trapdoor mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,544 discloses a commode for animals having a trapdoor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,854 discloses an animal toilet having a pull receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,161 discloses a litter box having a pivoting receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,892 discloses a cat litter box having two hinged bottom trap doors.
Cat litter boxes containing soiled litter are sifted at least once a day, and waste is removed frequently. Although necessary, this process can be highly unpleasant and unsanitary, as people have to bend over to get close to the litter box in order to use the scoop. They must then dump the litter and waste into a bag or down the toilet. If any of the litter or waste spills during this process, the owner has to pick it up. To prevent this from happening, some cat owners may not clean out their cat's litter box as often as they should.
Many of the above devices which attempt to ease the burden of disposing of soiled cat litter suffer greatly in that they are complicated and expensive and, additionally, significantly change the cat's traditional environment. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a device which simplifies the process of removing soiled litter.